All For One and One For All
by Dragon's Fury 90999
Summary: What if Yuki didn't fall in love with Machi? What if he fell in love with the cousin of everyone's favorite Riceball? Read this and find out! Yukix?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

All For One and One For All

A Fruits Basket FanFic

By realixweatherfairy

Disclaimer: I own nothing beyond what I created

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Tohru Honda was on her way to school when she ran into the Sohmas. She had been living in a tent since about May, since her mother had been killed in a car accident. Her cousin, Sakura Takara, had been living with them at the time and she was forced to find a place of her own.

After telling her story of how she knew of the Chinese Zodiac story to the man she just met, a young girl with long black hair that reached down to her knees and soft light green eyes, jumped into Tohru's back while crying.

"Tohru! I found you! I was looking all over for you!" the girl said.

"Sakura Takara-chan, you don't have to worry about me!" Tohru answered.

"I'll worry if I want," Sakura Takara answered.

"So, I take it you two know each other?" the man that Tohru had been talking to asked.

"Yes, I am Sakura Takara Honda and this is Tohru, we're cousins!" Sakura Takara said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Shigure Sohma," the man said.

Tohru and Sakura Takara looked at each other and Sakura Takara asked, "As in Yuki Sohma?"

"Yes, Yuki's my cousin," Shigure answered.

"Yuki's my best friend, so it's a pleasure to meet you, Shigure-san," Sakura Takara said.

"Sakura Takara-san?" came a voice.

Tohru and Sakura Takara turned and saw the "Prince" of their high school, Yuki Sohma.

"Yuki-kun, how many times do I have to tell you?" Sakura Takara said, "You can just call me Sakura."

"Sorry but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was looking for my cousin, Tohru-chan," Sakura said.

"Oh, in that case. Has Shigure been causing you trouble?" Yuki asked, hitting Shigure on the head with his bag.

"No," Tohru and Sakura answered.

"Oh, okay," he said with a smile.

"Well, we better be going now, see you at school, Yuki-kun," Sakura said, pulling her cousin away by the wrist.

"Sakura-san, shall we all go together?" Yuki asked, trying to spend a little more time with his best friend.

She didn't say anything, just turned around and smiled the smile that he loved so much. While they were walking together, some girls saw them and got jealous.

When they got to school and went to their classroom, Tohru and Sakura got accosted by three girls.

"Honda-san, Sakura Takara-san, what were you two doing walking to school with Yuki-kun?" the girl in the middle asked.

"It was just a coincidence," Tohru said.

"Excuse me, is there a problem with me talking to my best friend?" Sakura asked, her temper rising.

"There isn't any reason to call the police?" the girl on the left asked, with a look of insane jealousy on her face.

"Oi! Dummy, they said that it was a coincidence! So leave them alone, or you'll have to deal with me!" said a girl with blond hair, who looked like she was ready for a fight.

"Yankee! You think you can always solve things with threats!" the girl in the middle said, frightened.

"Shall we take this outside?" a girl with long black hair that was standing by the blond haired girl said.

The three girls ran off scared.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan! You saved us!" Tohru said.

"It's good to see you guys!" Sakura said.

"Oh! You two were being picked on, I don't like it when my friends are picked on," Uo-chan said.

Later on at lunch Arisa Uotani, aka Uo-chan, Saki Hanajima, aka Hana-chan, Tohru, and Sakura were eating together.

"You know Tohru, you don't look too good, are you okay?" Arisa said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tohru said with a smile.

"You're working part time after school today, aren't you, Tohru-kun?" Saki asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Don't work too hard, I know you don't want to be a burden on your grandfather, so you promised that you'd pay your tuition your self, but that doesn't mean that you can work yourself to death," Arisa said.

"Thank you, Uo-chan," Tohru said.

Tohru's mom had been killed in a traffic accident and afterwards she could have stayed with anyone, but she chose to stay with her paternal grandfather. Later it was decided that he would stay with Tohru and Sakura's aunt's family. He had asked them if they had any friends that they could stay with, but Arisa lived in a 1 room apartment and Saki lived with a family of five, so she couldn't say anything. So they decided to set up their own homes, only Sakura didn't know that Tohru lived in a tent. Sakura had been able to find a small apartment but would have to move soon.

After school, Sakura and Tohru ran into Yuki-kun.

"Thank you for walking to school with us, Yuki-kun," Sakura said.

"It was no problem, Sakura-san," Yuki answered.

They walked out of the school together.

"Honda-san, I heard something about you wanting to be the Year of the Cat this morning," Yuki said, quietly.

"I decided that when I was little," Tohru said, "When I first heard the story of the Chinese Zodiac. I felt so sorry for the cat."

"Cats are very rude," Yuki said and walked off. Sakura and Tohru just stood there for about a minute.

"Ah, Tohru, if you don't hurry, you're going to be late for work, so I'll see you later," Sakura said, shoving Tohru towards the road that lead to where she worked and Sakura went to her apartment.

Later, when Yuki and Shigure were walking and talking, they ran into Tohru at her tent. They took her back to Shigure's house to talk to her, while Shigure was laughing his head off.

After discussing things, Yuki found out that Tohru had a fever and that there had been a mud slide where the tent was. Tohru was extremely upset because the picture of her mother was in the tent. Shigure and Yuki brought Tohru back to the house, to find Sakura there waiting for them.

"Tohru! What's going on, you guys?" Sakura asked, worry plain in her voice.

"Your cousin has a fever. She has been living in a tent for a while now," Shigure said.

"What?!" Sakura yelled.

"You didn't know?" Yuki asked.

"I didn't, I've been living in an apartment on my since Oba-san died, but I'm going to have to move soon, I had no idea how Tohru was living," Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"Honda-san's tent was crushed by a landslide," Yuki said, "She's going to stay here tonight."

"I'll stay too. I'm not letting Tohru out of my sight. She's the only family that I really have," Sakura said, "since I left America."

"Okay," Yuki said.

Meanwhile Shigure had gotten Tohru comfortable so that she could sleep. Sakura and Yuki were busy looking for medicinal herbs to help with the fever. Before she fell asleep, Tohru told Shigure about her mom and her dream of graduating high school.

"That's amazing," Yuki said. He was thinking about how he thought that he had had it bad.

"To call it amazing is to be rude to Tohru-san," Shigure said.

"I guess you're right," Yuki said, "Will you let me got out?"

"To dig it out?" Shigure said, "Shall I go with you?"

"No,"

"Yuki, you and your rat friends aren't digging that out by yourselves," said a voice. Yuki turned and saw that Sakura was the one who spoken.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked quickly.

"Don't kid a kidder," Sakura said, "I know about the curse that the Sohma family is under. I could sense it the moment that I met you, I just didn't say anything."

"How?" Yuki asked, amazed.

"I have certain powers of my own, the extent of which I will tell you another time," Sakura said, "I'm going with you."

"You probably won't even be able to keep up," Yuki said.

Sakura didn't say anything. Her eyes started glowing lavender and she was then hidden from view by a tornado of sakura petals. When the sakura petals faded and disappeared, Sakura was gone, standing in her place was a Siberian Tiger. Yuki could believe it, his best friend just turned herself into a tiger. She roared and ran out the door, followed by Yuki and his rats.

The next morning, when Tohru woke up, she was completely well and was surprised to see the picture of her mother sitting by the futon that she was sleeping in.

"Oka-san, how?" she said, quietly.

"Good Morning, Honda-san," Yuki's voice said.

Tohru looked up and saw Yuki carrying some of her things to the door.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good Morning, Sohma-kun, I feeling much better, thank you," Tohru said.

"Good, cause now I'm gonna kill ya!" Sakura's voice said.

Tohru saw her cousin carrying some more of her things towards the house.

"What?" Tohru said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were living in a tent, Itoko-san?" Sakura asked, "Do you realize how dangerous that was?" She then set down the things she was carrying by the rest of Tohru's things.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, I just didn't want to be a burden on anyone," Tohru said, "I know you offered me the spare room in your apartment but I knew that you would be kicked out soon and I didn't want to be a bother."

"Don't matter, I was kicked out last night, that's why I was here when you guys got back," Sakura said, "I was looking for you but I couldn't find you so I came here to ask Yuki if he had seed you around."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Sakura-san," Tohru said.

"Honda-san, Sakura-san, I know the house may be messy, and there's only guys living here, but Shigure said that until the construction on your grandpa's house is finished, that you two can share the spare bedroom upstairs," Yuki said. Shigure was going to ask them to stay anyway, so he asked Yuki to tell them.

"Tohru-san, do you like to do housework , like cooking, cleaning," Shigure asked.

"Are you kidding, Shigure-san? If there's one thing Tohru loves most, it's taking care of other people," Sakura said, "She and Oba-san have taken care of me since I was 13."

"Well, in that case, WELCOME TO THE SOHMA HOUSE!" he said.

"But wouldn't that be rude?" Tohru asked. Sakura was just looking at him amazed.

"We're doing this on our own, Honda-san, so don't think it's being rude," Yuki said with a smile.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun, you really are the best friend a girl could ask for," Sakura said, meaning to make Yuki blush, which he did. He then started picking up Tohru's things and taking them upstairs.

"Sakura-san, why have your aunt and Honda-san taken care of you since you were 13?" Yuki said, "Didn't you tell me that your parents live in Chicago?"

"My dad and younger siblings do, but my mom died when I was 9," Sakura said sadly, "After Oka-san died shortly after naming my younger siblings, Otou-san became an alcoholic and became abusive. He used to beat me bloody, almost every single day, until on my 13th birthday, Oba Kyoko-san found out what her brother in law was doing to me. She filed for custody and won. Since then, I've lived Tohru and Oba-san until Oba-san died, which brings us to the present."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san," Yuki said, remembering his own childhood.

"Don't worry about me," Sakura said, "I'm stronger than you think." She gave him a smile and he smiled in return. He now knew why they were friends, they understood each other.

"Well, this is it," Yuki said, "I know the house is messy but…"

"It's brilliant," Sakura said.

Yuki smiled at her when someone burst through the ceiling of the room. The someone was tall and had orange hair.

"Ready for a fight, Rat?" he asked. He then lunged at Yuki, but before he could go anywhere near him, Sakura stepped in between them and pushed the guy back, making him land on his butt on the floor.

"Isn't rude to barge into someone else's house and demand a fight?" Sakura said, "I hate rude people."

"GGRR!" the boy growled.

"Oh, look! It's a bear!" Sakura said to Yuki, who laughed.

"I'm not a bear!" the guy said.

"You're sure acting like one," Sakura replied shortly.

"I'll knock you out, Rookie," he said, lunging for her, but Sakura dodged and tripped him up using martial arts.

"Better not judge your opponent as a rookie before you fight'em," Sakura said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kyo Sohma and I want to fight Yuki!!!" he yelled.

"Well, I can't decide for Yuki. If he wants to fight you, he'll fight you, but if he doesn't, he won't," Sakura said cockily, "Now, go away!", getting up and letting him go.

He disappeared, but then there was an earthquake that made Tohru fall into Yuki, which made him turn into a rat.

"Itoko-san, why did Sohma-kun just turn into a rat?" Tohru asked.

"I knew this was gonna happen," Sakura said.

"So, when ever you getting hugged by a member of the opposite sex or become weak, you turn into a zodiac animal," Tohru said, trying to understand.

"Yeah," Shigure said, "Sakura-san, you don't look so surprised." He hadn't heard what she said to Yuki the night before.

"I already knew. I knew from the minute I met Yuki, but I didn't care. He seemed like a nice person and I care more for the character of a person, than the fact that they're different from others," Sakura said, "So, I just didn't say anything."

Shigure just looked at her in disbelief. He had no idea that anyone "outside" knew about the curse.

"But how?" he asked.

"I have certain powers, the extent of which I will tell you another time," she said, while Tohru giggled.

"Honda-san, do you know what powers she's talking about," Yuki asked.

"Yes, but if she doesn't want to tell you just yet, then I won't either," Tohru said.

"Nice try, Yuki-kun," Sakura said.

"Hmm," was all he said.

Then there was a knock on the door. When Shigure came back from answering the door, he came back with a man who seemed rather scary.

"Hello, Hatori-san," Yuki said.

"Good day, Yuki, now, what are we dealing with?" he asked.

"These two know about the curse," Shigure said, indicating Sakura and Tohru, "We need their memories taken care of."

"Well, now, Shigure-san, we have just hit a problem," Sakura said.

"What problem? I don't see one," Hatori asked.

"Due to my own powers, my mind and any mind of my family is protected, you will be unable to erase our memories," Sakura said, coolly, "Even so, have I not kept this secret since I met Yuki, you shall have no doubt that you can trust me, and since Tohru is my cousin, you can't doubt that you can trust her too."

All three Sohmas looked shocked, but Yuki seemed really happy. He really didn't want to lose his best friend.

"If you both promise not tell, I think we can have an agreement," Hatori said.

"We promise," both girls said together.

"Then I guess, we don't have do anything to them," Hatori said, getting up and leaving.

"Welcome to the Sohma House," Yuki said, with a smile at Sakura who just smiled back. There was something about her smile that made him want to kiss her.

Author's note-

Oka-san- Mom; Mother

Oba-san- Aunt

Itoko-san- Cousin

Otou-san- Dad; Father


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation with the Devil

All For One and One For All

A Fruits Basket FanFic

By realixweatherfairy

Chapter 2: Confrontation with the Devil Himself

The next day, Yuki, Sakura, and Tohru walked to school together again. They were, however, more talkative.

"Sakura-san, how were you able to get an apartment?" Yuki asked, "Did you have to work really hard?"

"No, you see Oka-san had family here in Japan, so she made weekly visits to see them and while she was here on her first trip, she, knowing what Otou-san might do to me, opened a bank account in my name and deposited $500. From then on, on her weekly trips, she always made a deposit of $500, and in her will, she said that the account was open to me and me only, when I turned 15," Sakura said.

"How long was she doing that?" Yuki asked, shocked.

"From my 3rd birthday until she died, Otou-san wasn't the only one working, you know," Sakura said.

"She must have known that you would be brought here," Yuki said.

"Oba-san and Oka-san were very good friends, they met on one of Oka-san's visits," Sakura said, "Oka-san asked Oba-san if she would take care of her oldest daughter if Oba-san found out that Otou-san was doing bad things to me, which she did."

"I guess you really did have family when your aunt took you in," Yuki said. "I didn't know that, there's so much I don't know about her," he thought to himself.

When they got to school and into class, they found out that they had a new classmate, Yuki's cousin Kyo.

"Kyo, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked, disgust on his face.

"Going to school, Stupid," Kyo said, "That's not all, I'm going to live with Shigure too." With a stupid grin on his face. It was then that he noticed Sakura and Tohru. He just kept staring.

"Go take your dirty looks and shove'em where the sun don't shine, Kyo-kun," Sakura said.

"Sorry, What's your name?" Kyo said. He was obviously trying to redeem himself.

"I'm Sakura Takara Honda and this is my cousin, Tohru Honda," Sakura said.

"You didn't have to tell me your middle name," Kyo said to Sakura.

"I didn't, Sakura Takara is my first name, Tsukiko is my middle," Sakura said.

"Oh, that's a little different," Kyo said.

"My Oka-san's first name was Sakura," Sakura said.

"Really, Sakura-san," Yuki said.

"Yep, she named me because of the color of my cheeks when I was born, so she named me "cherry blossom treasure" and "moon child" because I was born on a night of the full moon," she explained, "Oh by the way, Yuki-kun, when's your birthday?"

"Oh, uh, September 9th," he said.

"Really? That's my birthday too," Sakura said, "Tohru's is September 26th."

"Well, I guess we're all born in September," Yuki said.

"Well, if your birthday is the same as mine, then I guess in Western Astrology, you would be a Virgo, too," Sakura said, "Tohru's a Libra."

"I guess you're right," Yuki said with a smile.

"Yeah," Sakura said.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, dammit," Kyo said.

Sakura winked at Yuki and said, "Why not? It's fun." This made Tohru laugh.

"Kyo-kun, when's your birthday?" Tohru asked after she stopped laughing.

"December 23," he answered, grumbling.

"Capricorn," Sakura said.

"Oh, really," Kyo said with disgust in his voice and stalked off.

Suddenly, a voice on the PA said, "Sakura Takara Honda, you have a visitor. Come to the first floor conference room."

"I wonder who that could be, see you guys later," Sakura said, getting up and heading out the classroom door, only to shoved back into the classroom five seconds later, with blood flooding out of her mouth.

"Sakura-san!" Yuki exclaimed, going to her side. Everyone then turned to the door and saw man who was tall, had brown hair and eyes.

"Konnichiwa, Otou-san," Sakura said. She tried to hide the fact that she was in pain but it didn't work. Yuki noticed immediately.

"Hello, Brat, long time no see," he said.

"Oji-san! By law you are not to come anywhere near Itoko-san," Tohru said, "I thought you knew that!"

"She's my daughter and I may discipline her as I please," he said coldly.

"Will you not be happy till you kill me, Otou-san?" Sakura asked.

"I think so, Brat," he said, walking off.

"I thought so," Sakura said, trying to get up from the spot where she had fallen.

Yuki helped her get up and said, "You really should go see the nurse."

"Trust me, Yuki, it could have been worse," Sakura said. She tried to walk to her desk but she fell. Yuki helped her get up again.

"That's it. I'm taking you to see the nurse. Something is definitely wrong," Yuki said.

"But, Yuki-kun," Sakura said.

"No "buts"," he said, "You're going to the nurse."

When he took her to the nurse's office, they found out that an old leg injury had been re-injured.

"Sakura-chan, how did you break your ankle the first time?" the nurse asked.

"Otou-san pushed me down the stairs when I was eleven," Sakura said.

"That's awful," Yuki said, appalled. He may have been abused when he was younger, but he never went through anything that Sakura had gone through.

"I'm going to call an ambulance, I don't have the equipment to treat this and I fear that it might be worse than I can tell," the nurse said, "Yuki-kun, could you go with her? I'm also going to call the police. They'll need to know what exactly happened. I'll let Sensei know where you two are."

"Yes, I'll go with her, but wouldn't her itoko-san be a better choice," Yuki said.

"I'm also going to ask your sensei to send her down here as well," the nurse said, "Besides, I know that you wouldn't be happy, knowing that your best friend is hurt and you don't know what's going on." She winked at him.

"Thank you for coming with me, Yuki-kun," Sakura said with a faint smile.

"Anything for my best friend," Yuki said.

"Itoko-san!" Tohru said.

"Hey, Tohru-chan," Sakura said.

"How are you? Are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"My ankle is broken, but the nurse is calling an ambulance cause she thinks that I may be hurt more than I appear," Sakura said, "She's also sending you and Yuki-kun with me to the hospital and she's calling the police."

"That's good that she's calling the police," Tohru said, "Oji-san is not supposed to come anywhere near you."

"Why isn't he?" Yuki asked.

"When Oba-san got custody of me, the court ordered him to not come anywhere within 1,000 yards of me, my family, my home, my school, or anywhere I might be," Sakura said, "and I have a protection order against him."

"Oh," Yuki said.

Then the ambulance arrived and took Sakura, Yuki, and Tohru to the community hospital. There they determined that she had come close having some internal bleeding and that her ankle was indeed broken. When the police arrived, one asked Tohru and Yuki what happened and the other was telling Sakura that they had a bench warrant against her father and that they were going to set a patrol car outside her place of residence to ensure that her father came no where near her. After the police left, Yuki and Tohru were allowed to see her.

"Yuki, could you do me a favor and call Shigure and tell him what happened and have him call our grandfather?" Sakura asked him.

"Sure," Yuki said. Sakura took out her purse and handed him her cell phone.

"The number is under your name," Sakura said, "and you might want to go outside to use it. Thanks."

"No problem," he answered.

While he was walking outside, he realized something. Sakura meant a lot to him. She was his first true friend since an incident during his childhood.

"I think I might care for her more than I realize," he thought to himself and went to call Shigure and tell him what happened.

The phone rang a few times before Shigure answered.

"Shigure Sohma, how can I help you?" he said.

"Shigure, it's Yuki. I'm at the hospital. Sakura's dad attacked her and now she's got a broken ankle. She came very close to getting some internal bleeding," Yuki told him.

"How's she doing now?" Shigure asked, concern in his voice.

"She's okay right now," Yuki said, "Can you call her grandfather for her? She doesn't have a phone in her room or she would do it herself."

"Of course. Tell her to make sure to get some rest," Shigure said, "See you later, Yuki," and hung up. Yuki smiled.

As he walked back to Sakura's room, he made a decision. He wouldn't let Sakura's dad get anywhere near Sakura again, not while he can help it. When he walked in, he saw that Sakura was getting fitted for crutches.

Seeing him walk in, Tohru said, "The doctor said that she shouldn't put any pressure on the ankle, even if she can't feel a thing."

"Oh, okay," Yuki said, he looked at the nurse, "Is she going to be able to go home?"

"Yes, other than a broken ankle, she's going to be fine," the nurse said, "She just needs to stay off it until it heals."

"Good, I'll call Hatori and have him drive us home. Sakura-san, Do mind if I use your phone?" Yuki said.

"No, go ahead," Sakura said.

When Hatori got to the hospital to pick them up, he helped put Sakura in the car. Tohru sat next to her and placed her broken ankle on he lap and Yuki sat up front.

"Sakura-san, how long has your father been treating you this way?" Hatori asked.

"Since I was 9, basically since my mom died," said Sakura, "Trust me, I've had worse than a broken ankle before."

"Yes, but your father shouldn't have been treating you that way," Yuki said, "I don't see how you put up with it for 5 years."

"Because of my little brother and sister," Sakura said.

"Huh?" Yuki said.

"I was afraid to leave Mizuki and Tsuki with him alone," Sakura said, "Since Oka-san died, I was the one who took care of them. I cooked, clean, saw them to school, and picked them up after school. While Otou-san was off doing whatever."

"Has Grandpa considered trying to get custody of Mizuki and Tsuki?" Tohru asked.

"He's trying to. He was scared that they would become Otou-san's next victims if I left," Sakura said, "The courts haven't come to a decision."

"I'm sure your younger siblings are going to be okay," Hatori said.

"I hope so," Sakura said.

When they got to Shigure's house, Shigure was outside waiting for them. The minute the car stopped, Shigure opened the door and carried Sakura into her room. There was a piece of plastic over the hole where Kyo had burst in. He placed her on one of two beds that Shigure had gone out and purchased for her and Tohru.

"Thank you, Shigure-san," Sakura said.

"It's okay," he said and left the room.

Downstairs, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru , and Hatori were sitting in the living room, not talking.

"How is she?" Kyo asked.

"She'll be okay," Shigure said, "Haa-san, would you mind driving Sakura to school until her ankle heals and she can walk again? I don't think it a good idea that she misses school or walk there on her crutches."

"Sure, while I'm at it, I'll drive Yuki and Honda-kun as well," he answered, "I'd drive Kyo but my car doesn't have enough room."

"Don't worry about me," Kyo said, "I'll be fine on my own."

The next day, Hatori drove Sakura, Yuki, and Tohru to school. She was able to get into the school, but Yuki carried her bag for her. When she got to the classroom, all their classmates walked up to her and asked her how she was.

"It's just a broken ankle, I'll be fine," Sakura answered them.

"Honda-chan, since your ankle is not healed, you will be sitting at my desk for the time being," their teacher said.

"Thank you, Sensei," Sakura said, taking the chair that Sensei was offering her.

Later after school, Hatori came and picked them up and took them home. When they got to Shigure's house, Sakura told Tohru and Yuki to go ahead in without her. Hatori helped her to get out of the car.

"Hatori-san, is it okay if I call you Nii-san?" Sakura asked.

"Why?" he asked, he seemed really surprised.

"You're too nice to me," Sakura said, "There's so many people out there who need help and are too shy to ask for it. I'm one of them. Then there are people like you, Tohru, and Yuki, who help even if you're not asked to. I can't help but look up to you guys for it. That's why."

"Sure," Hatori said. He didn't look it, but he was so happy that he was sure that he was gonna cry. When they got into Shigure's house, she sat down on the couch next to Yuki. Then Hatori turned and left.

"Where's Shigure?" Sakura asked.

"In the kitchen with Tohru and Kyo," he answered.

"Oji-san!" cried a small voice. Yuki and Sakura turned and saw a little girl with blond hair standing at the door.

"Kisa-san!" Yuki said, "What a pleasant surprise!"

The girl's eyes went wide and she said, "Yuki-kun!" and gave him a hug. She then looked at Sakura and asked, "Yuki-kun, who's she?"

"Kisa-san, this is my best friend, Sakura Takara Honda-san," Yuki said, "Sakura-san, this is Kisa Sohma-san. She's my second cousin."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Kisa-chan," Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you too, Onee-chan!" Kisa said, happily.

Then there was a loud pop and Sakura felt feeling in her ankle again. She got up, Yuki tried to stop her, but was shocked when she started walking around.

"Yuki-kun, part of my powers is that of speedy recovery," Sakura said with a smile, "Now, Kisa-chan, who were you looking for?" taking Kisa's hand.

"Shigure-san!" she answered.

"Then come with me," Sakura said, leading Kisa to the kitchen.

"Oji-san!" Kisa cried when she got in to kitchen and ran over and gave Shigure a hug.

"How are you, little one?" Shigure asked.

"Fine," Kisa said.

Shigure looked at the kitchen door and was shocked to see Sakura up and about.

"Sakura-san! Should you be walking?" he said.

"One of my powers is that of speedy recovery, Shigure-san, it just takes a little while," Sakura said with a huge smile.

"Really? Oh, that's right. You didn't tell me the extent of your powers," Shigure said.

"I will tell you when the time is right," Sakura said, "and now is not the right time."

Meanwhile back in the living room, Yuki was thinking indefinitely about his feelings for Sakura. He knew he cared about her, but more than just a friend or best friend. He felt like he was falling in love with her. He then got up and walked to the kitchen, to find Sakura and Tohru talking to Kisa. She was calling both of them Onee-chan. It was obvious that Sakura and Tohru had taken Kisa under their wing and were treating her like she was really their little sister. He was happy that Kisa had found someone like that, because she was having some problems at school.

"Shigure, I'm going to bed, and you better call Hatori and tell him that Sakura is able to walk again, so that he knows," Yuki said.

"Already done it," Shigure said, "He also said that he was amazed that she had made such a speedy recovery." What he didn't say was that he had also told him what Sakura had said to Hatori earlier that evening. "Good night, Yuki-kun."

"Good night, Shigure," Yuki said, turning and leaving the kitchen.

Author's Note:

Onee-chan – Older Sister

Nii-san – Older Brother


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

**All For One and One For All**

**A Fruits Basket FanFic**

**By realixweatherfairy**

**Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed!!**

The next few weeks went by without any incident. Sakura and Tohru were happier than they had been in a long time. The Sohmas were growing fond of having Tohru and Sakura around. They cleaned the entire house and cooked dinner for them every night. Yuki's feelings for Sakura began to deepen even more than he thought they could and dreaded the day when she would have to leave.

A few months after Sakura was attacked, the construction was completed on their grandfather's house and they could move back in with their grandfather. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure didn't really want Sakura or Tohru to really leave.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, I know you don't really want me to leave but I have to," Sakura said, "Shigure only asked Tohru and me to stay until the construction was finished."

"Maybe we can ask if you can stay here permanently," Yuki said, he was about to cry.

"Let's not and say we did," Sakura said, "It's not that I don't like living here cause I do, it's just I don't want to be anymore trouble than what I've already been. See ya at school," and got into the back of her grandfather's car. As they were pulling out of the driveway, she looked back and looked at Yuki and saw that he was looking down with tears in his eyes. They made eye contact.

Then the car turned and disappeared down the road. When Sakura and Tohru got to their grandfather's house, their aunt and uncle and cousins were all not home, but when they did get home, they made fun of Tohru and stayed clear of Sakura. Sakura and Tohru didn't feel at home and missed Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. Sakura missed Yuki the most. Kyo and Yuki must have known what was going on cause they came and talked to their grandfather and it was decided that Sakura and Tohru would come back and stay permanently with the Sohmas. When they got back, Hatori, Shigure, and Kisa were all waiting for them.

"Welcome Back Home, Sakura-nee and Tohru-nee!" Kisa said, running and giving them a big hug.

"Welcome Home, Tohru and Sakura," Hatori and Shigure said.

"Thanks, Kisa-chan, Hatori-niisan, and Shigure-san," Sakura said.

"Thanks, guys," Tohru said

Things settled back into a routine. Yuki worked in the garden, Kyo sat on the roof, and Shigure mainly stayed in his study. Tohru and Sakura worked on cleaning the house and cooking. Sakura and Yuki spent most of their free time together. It was another month before anything bad happened. Three girls tried to attack Sakura on her way to school with Yuki and Tohru.

"Look, it's the bratty sprite on her way to school," a girl with brown hair said "Man, I would really like to destroy her right now."

"I know," the other two said. They had blond and red hair.

"Hmph. Hello, Maya, Terria, and Molly(Their names and hair color are in the order of who spoke first. Maya:brown hair; Terria,:blond hair; Molly: red hair)," Sakura said, "It's been a while." She then summoned a ball of water in her hand and threw it at them, who dodged and aimed a ball of fire at her. But she dodged it and sprayed a beam of water at them hitting them square in chest, knocking them out cold. When she was done, Yuki turned to her.

"Sakura-san, what are you?" Yuki said. He couldn't find a nicer way to say it.

She didn't seem to mind and said, "Do you remember when I told you that I had powers but didn't tell you the extent of them?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, the cause of my powers is because I'm a water sprite, like my mother before me," she said, "I gained my powers out of my desire to protect the ones close to me."

"Well, at least I don't have to bug you about you not telling me about it!" Yuki said while laughing.

"Come on, Let's go, We're gonna be late for school," Tohru said, laughing to herself, because she knew what was going on between her itoko-san and Yuki-kun.

After school that day, when Yuki, Sakura, and Tohru were walking home, they saw a vision of a young woman who looked a lot like Sakura. Sakura gasped.

"Oka-san…." Sakura said, under her breath.

"It is time to reveal what I should have told you a long time ago. My mother, your grandmother, Sayuri Aki, was a princess of the ocean, in other words; she was a mermaid. When she was 21, she came ashore and ended up falling in love with your grandfather, Shin Yamina. Your great-grandfather is Posiden, the greek god of the ocean. My mother, when she gave up her tail, became a water sprite. When I was born, I showed no sign of having powers, of which my mother was always disappointed. When I was 21, I met your father, Koichi Honda. He was so charming when I met him. After a while we got married and had you. When you were born, everytime you came close to water, something strange would happen. Your legs would become the tail of a mermaid. It was obvious that you had inherited your grandmother's powers. Now you know who and what you are," Sakura Honda.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Sakura said.

"How could I explain that to a nine year old?" Sakura's mother said.

"I guess you couldn't," Sakura said.

"Take care, my cherry blossom treasure," her mother said, "I will always be with you," as she disappeared.

"Goodbye, Oka-san," Sakura said, under her breath.

Sakura just stood where she was for about 10 minutes. She just couldn't believe what she had just found out. Then Yuki took her hand and led her back to Shigure's house. When they got to the house, they dropped their stuff, and went out to the garden that Yuki took care of and that Sakura loved so much.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked

"I always knew that Oka-san wasn't telling me something, but then again when she died, I was too young to understand," Sakura said, "but I'll be fine."

"Good, cause you know how I feel if you're not okay," Yuki said. "I have to tell her. I've put it off for far too long." Yuki thought. "Sakura, there's something I have to tell you. I've been meaning to tell you for sometime now, but I was too nervous to ….."

He couldn't finish his sentence because he was cut off by Sakura kissing him. At first he was shocked, but then he relaxed. Obviously, she was trying to give him a message. She felt the same way for him as he felt for her. When they broke apart, Sakura smiled the smile that he loved so much and walked back towards the house. He just stood there staring at pretty much nothing. He was shocked that she had just kissed him. He smiled and walked back to the house to find Sakura and Tohru making dinner.


End file.
